


Everything About You

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Body Image, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Dom!David, Husbands, M/M, Redeemed!Daniel, Redemption, Suggestive Themes, Suicide Attempt, Top!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Daniel has not had an easy life. Yes, he committed crimes in his past but he desperately fought through rehab to become a better person. But how can he feel happy when the biggest issue of his past still haunts him? Hating himself for what he has done is one thing. Hating himself because of his own body is another.Body Type Swap AU where Daniel is a big boi and David loves him. Each and every bit.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Big boys deserve all the love.

Colors seemed to fade for a man who ever really lived in a world of grey. Specifically, a world of grey and white. But one day, a blaze of red and green broke through the muddled view of monochromatic disarray. For a man who ever only cared about the hunt to purify and to appease with no regard for his own wellbeing, be it an emotional state or others for that matter, this blatant smack of arrangement into his otherwise empty existence opened his eyes to a life worth indulging in.

Society painted him a monster. A killer. Yet, this new colorful addition saw the good through the bloody darkness, breaking through the chains of an otherwise dead heart. Reviving it with understanding, caring and a slow-burning love, the cracks healed with this helping hand.

And what struck the man known as bleached evil, a psychotic religious fanatic to whom was referred to as a cultist with no origin, was the sincerity of it all. Icy blue eyes softened. Over time, he learned to love.

Society painted him a monster. Society had scorned him but society had also harmed the man who saved him from the depths in which he had buried himself. And to that, the man stomped his white-clad foot down. Never. Not to his lover, not to his husband.

It was the principle; the principle of which society alienates those not within its unconventional standards of living. Not of a certain sexual preference, not of a certain faith, not of a certain bodily image and so on.

The man in white remembered the evening that changed his life forever, which started him on the path for best wishes.

_"David...I... I’m sorry I let you down..."_

Death never bothered the cultist that much, he enacted far worse upon innocent souls and yet this scene actually struck a chord.

Blood dripping from a wound he had believed would never heal, drenching the front of a forest green shirt with an even darker colored pine tree emblem ironed onto it. Dark red spreading and flowering like a fresh bloom, reaching down, the clang of the blade as the body which held it collapsed. An overdose would have made for a cleaner exit.

Panic. Panic was all David felt at that moment. Let him down? How?

For weeks he had grown to adore the man he came to know as Daniel. And in that same time, Daniel had grown to adore David. But these feelings were so far out of the realm of possibility for him that it felt fake. Yet, he had tearfully explained his feelings despite a rather heartfelt opposition from the cultist turned counselor. Before dragging the sleek end of the curved sacrificial dagger across his jugular, he locked stunning jades with sorrowful sapphires, a depression ever-present in that dying gaze.

However, the horror set in rather quickly. The red was soaking into his hiking boots at a maddening pace and the sight of the lifeless body at his feet haunted him to his core. He felt helpless, useless. The tragedy still spooked him each and every day.

He woke screaming almost every other night, drenched in sweat from a nightmare that had no discernible end in sight even though the outcome was already known. He clung to Daniel, sobbing into the softness of his right shoulder, whimpering even as he felt his tender fingers comb gently through his gnarled red hair, salty tears stinging his eyes.

"Daniel-! Please don't leave me, I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

And every night, Daniel would remain by his side until David had cried himself to sleep, head pressed to the blond's heart. The pleasant sound of its steady beat lulled him into tranquility. Resting on his back, Daniel would stare at the ceiling, occasionally feeling the nuzzles of his husband rubbing his face into the supple flesh of his upper chest. He was the redhead's literal pillow. He was his source of comfort; he was his sanctuary. And every night, he would wait until he was certain David was sound asleep before returning to slumber himself.

While poor experiences may linger in the past, now was not the time for such to damper the current mood. Returning home from a quick trip out to the local market, David somewhat faded out while he was behind the wheel. The mustard strips melded into a uniform white line which then melted into pure nothingness as his vision blurred with the centered concentration on the quest ahead. Surroundings dropped into nonexistence, the path ahead one abysmal void. Red suddenly flooded the tranquility of nothing, snapping David back to reality. Foot through the floorboards, the silver Prius screeched to a halt just inches before the fat white line horizontal to the crosswalk. Thankfully David was the only vehicle on the road at the moment.

Despite his scare, the redhead was calm as he climbed the concrete steps to the front door of his city apartment. It had taken quite some time for David to adjust to city life. His rational yet also irrational phobias inhibited his transition temporarily but the results were well worth the wait.

One foot in front of the other, one arm balancing three small paper bags of assorted produce and deli, David shifted at an odd angle as he dug in his lint filled pocket for his apartment keys. Freeing the object of interest from his pocket, he fumbled with the door labeled 369 before pushing the scratched wood plank out of the way.

"Danny~! I'm home!" He called with a song in his voice. He settled the bags onto the counter in the kitchen, looking around for his seemingly absent husband.

"Bedroom, Davey-!" Came the cheerful faint response. Smiling to himself, David gleefully rushed towards the single bedroom, slowing his pace the closer to the door he became. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!"

David's abdomen began to burn with a lust he knew all too well, his heart pumping furiously in his chest with excitement. He obeyed the request, feeling the wall so he could manage his way into the room. Three steps in and he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, Davey, you can look now!"

Opening his eyes, David's sight rested on a lovely view. Face flush with a twinge of embarrassment, Daniel was standing a few feet in front of him, arms behind him with an uneasy smile on his face. Thin finely netted black stockings adorned with tiny lilac bows rose to mid-thigh, one leg tucked behind the other in withdrawal from uncertainty. He wore a scandalously cut pair of ebony and lilac lace panties and a matching transparent lace nightie top which rested just above the abdomen. The top tied behind the back like a bikini top, the strings knotted in a medium-sized bow. Completely mystified, David could not pry his eyes away.

"Oh, you look absolutely beautiful..." his voice trailed, his mind too busy running with the thoughts of what he would do next.

"Really?" Daniel sounded hopeful, as though he had doubted himself beforehand. "You don't think I look...fat?"

"No, no, Daniel, I-who told you that?" David stuttered in surprise.

"N-no one!" The blond claimed in defense. "It's just...I don't like how I look. You know how it is. You go to the beach once without a shirt and then come the beached whale jokes." He added sheepishly.

"Oh, Danny..." Daniel sighed sadly. It hurt him deeply to know his husband hated himself so much. He approached at a quick pace, standing face to face, cupping Daniel's cheeks in his hands. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "You are amazing. I love you so much, you look so beautiful in your cute little lingerie. I want to kiss you, hold you, do so many fun things with you." Daniel giggled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, I do. You're my entire world, I'd do anything for you." He nuzzled him, sending the blond into a fit of giggles.

"Davey-! Stoop!" Unheeding to the request, the redhead continued his bout of sauciness. Dotting the blond with an assortment of kisses, he let his hands wander the elegant curves of his husband's shapely form. He hummed in pleasure as he caressed the softness of the love handles, firmly pressing himself right against his husband.

“Mon bel homme..."

Biting Daniel's bottom lip, David tauntingly snapped the elastic of the panties, sending a shudder down the blond's spine. Trembling, he moaned in pleasure through the kiss, moving back towards the bed until his legs were pressed against the side of the bed frame. Breaking the kiss, David suddenly dipped down, sweeping his lover clean off of his feet in a bridal style motion.

"Davey-! Put me down, you'll hurt yourself!" Daniel screamed in protest. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"N-never-! I'm f-fine-! Watch me!" Visibly shaking with muscle strain, David took one unstable step towards the bed before his knees buckled and he fell to the hardwood flooring in a belly flop with a sickening thud. Daniel landed on his back on the bed but he was otherwise fine. Sitting up, he scrambled to check on David.

"Davey? Davey, are you okay?" Kneeling on the floor beside him and on the verge of tears, Daniel shook his shoulder roughly, trying to rouse the redhead. Inaudible muttering from where his face was smashed into the wood floated up to his ears. The blond made a sound of confusion. Then the redhead pushed himself onto his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He chuckled, wincing as his bruised ribs ached. He laid his head on Daniel's oversized thigh, resting comfortably. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." Worry fading, a smile came to be. Caringly, the blond began to comb his fingers through the redhead's hair soothingly. "I'm sorry I'm too fat to be carried. I know how much you want to do that."

"Danny, you aren't fat, stop saying that. I must have stepped wrong, that's all. I love you exactly as you are." Forcing himself into a sitting position, he slipped Daniel a kiss as he righted himself. "You have such beautiful eyes." Daniel looked away; a twinge of embarrassment painted his face in a light dust of bright crimson.

"Stop, please. You're so sweet. I-I don't deserve it."

"Why not?" David asked worriedly, the happiness in his eyes dying at the hands of disbelief.

"Because I'm ugly," Daniel stated flatly. "I mean, look at me David," he gestured to his body. "You almost broke your face because of me. I don't even know why you married me anyway. I'm no good. I'm just an enormous waste of space." A single tear fell, its cold wetness a microscopic puddle on the blond's thigh.

"Daniel," David began in a hushed tone, "I married you because I love you. Inside and out. You are so handsome, so stunning. You perfectly capture all I've ever wanted in my lover. You are not a waste of space. You're my husband." He wiped the coming tears away with his thumb before kissing his lips. "I love you; I want to be by your side every moment, I want to make love to you. I would kill to be able to savor the temple that is your body. Daniel, I would give anything to have you, even if all you did was sit on my face."

"I would break your face, or suffocate you." The blond spat in self-deprecation.

"Then so what? I'd be happy to die that way; I'd be happy to have shared my time with you. Please, I love you." David kissed him again, holding the kiss for an even longer period of time. "I'll never stop loving you, not even in the next life."

Daniel's plain expression of doubt washed away; his confidence reinstated. He knew David loved him and for that, he was forever grateful.


End file.
